Undeniable Attraction
by JoJo09
Summary: Remus Lupin loves his best friends cousin, she loves him back but they have to hide their love for one another. Sirius is a overprotective cousin that doesn't want anyone near Sam. Will one little incident that happens during their seventh year ruin everything they have been determined to keep a secret.
1. Chapter 1

Remus John Lupin, the love of my life. Not that I had much choice in it anyway, we were always going to end up together. I met him the first year of Hogwarts he quickly became best friends with my cousin Sirius Black, you see I'm the youngest Black sister. Narcissa is 5 years older than me then there's Andromeda and lastly Bellatrix who is the oldest and the apple of my mother and fathers eyes.

I am more like Sirius than I am the rest of my family, you see Sirius and I don't believe in the pure-blood values that our family's tried to drill into us. We both suffered for it luckily for Sirius he managed to leave and is now staying with the Potters, unfortunately for me I'm stuck at home and have to act like I believe in everything they say although I think they know since I was sorted into Gryffindor.

I was currently boarding the train for my final year at Hogwarts, I had grown close with the mauraders but Remus especially. I loved that he was so different from the other three, he was quiet and smart and bookish. We spent a lot of time together over the last six years and I have really fell for him but nothing has happened, just a bit of harmless flirting now and then. I know he's not interested in me like that it was just for fun, plus after Sirius warning them to stay away and that she wasn't available to any guy they never made any moves.

In fact no one had made any moves on her I guess all the guys were scared of Sirius, she was broken out of her dreams when she felt an arm wrap round her waist. "Earth to Sam" Remus said and she blushed "ohh sorry I was miles away just now" she said and he chuckled "cmon lets go find a compartment" he said and she nodded. She couldn't believe hot he looked just now, he had broadened out over the summer. He wasn't as scrawny as he was before and she noticed he had a new scar on his face, "what happened?" She asked reaching out running her finger along it but he flinched "ohh nothing just a quidditch accident over the summer" he said.

"Where are the others?" She asked "running late as usual" Remus said as they got into a compartment. Sam got seated and immediately pulled out a book and Remus smiled, he was sat across from her and she looked so beautiful. He liked her he really did but he knew she would never go for a guy like him, especially if she found out about his secret. He had never told her the guys knew but they had worked it out for themselves, he blushed when Sam looked up and caught him staring.

"See something you like?" She teased and Remus chuckled and smirked "yeah I do actually" he said leaning forward and Sam giggled and went to say something but the compartment door opened and in Sirius and James barrelled in "hey guys sorry we're late" Sirius said collapsing onto the seat next to Sam and wrapped his arm round her shoulder. "So how is my wonderful cousin?" He asked "I'm fine" Sam said closing her book.

They began catching up on their summers and Peter eventually joined them with snacks, "thank god I am starving" Sirius said grabbing some. The train took off and the guys chatted amongst themselves while Sam read her book, she kept sneaking sly glances at Remus and he smiled when he caught her. "Haven't you guys got prefect duties to head to?" James said and Remus rolled his eyes "haven't you got head boy duties to attend to, don't think Lilly will be impressed with you being late on your first day" he said and James jumped up "shit I forgot" he said running out the compartment.

Remus chuckled standing up "cmon Sam we better not be late for this meeting" he said and she nodded standing too "we'll see you two later" she said and Sirius nodded "keep an eye on her Remus I don't want to see any funny business with guys" he said and Sam rolled her eyes "seriously Sirius! I can look after myself" she snapped before walking off "must be her time of the month" Sirius said causing Remus and Peter to laugh. Remus went after Sam and caught up with her in the next carriage "you know he means well" he said and she sighed frustrated "yes but I can't have a boyfriend because of him" she said and Remus smiled sadly.

"Yeah but you wouldn't want one here, most of them are dicks anyway" he said and Sam laughed "or I just have to sneak around, I've become quite good at that and he hasn't noticed" she said and Remus looked at her surprised "what? Have you got a boyfriend just now?" He asked "I wouldn't say boyfriend more like friends with benefits" she said. Remus stopped and looked at her shocked "ohh cmon Remus you didn't think I'd stay pure and innocent just because Sirius wants it that way" she said. "Now cmon we're going to be late" she said grabbing his arm and guided him into the meeting.

Remus couldn't focus during the whole meeting, he couldn't take his mind off thinking about who was this guy that Sam was seeing. He felt very uneasy and jealous, he didn't like the thought of sam being with another guy. "Looks like we're partners" sam whispered to Remus bringing him out of his daydream. "Are we that's great" he said and she nodded "yeah it is" she said and they got up and headed out for their parole of the train.


	2. Chapter 2

After Remus and I did our rounds we headed back to the compartment to find Sirius and Peter asleep, they got seated and Remus sighed. It was still annoying him who Sam was seeing, how would he know if he was good enough for her or no. "Who is he?" Remus asked quietly and Sam chuckled "that's Sirius and that there is Peter, they've only been your best friends for 7 years" she whispered and Remus gave her a look "you know what I meant" he said and she nodded "yes I did Remus but I don't see why it's your business who I'm seeing" she said raising her eyebrow.

Remus frowned and focused his attention to looking out the window and Sam frowned "Remus is everything ok?" She asked confused at his sudden mood change. Sam jumped when Sirius barked in his sleep "I hate when he does that" she said frowning shaking him awake "why do you even do that! Your not a dog" Sam scolded him and Sirius rolled his eyes "whatever" he mumbled sleepily stretching. James soon joined them and they talked until they arrived at the station "right cmon guys let's get a carriage" James said as they got off the train.

Remus was pretty quiet on the ride to Hogwarts and it didn't go by unnoticed by the guys "everything ok Remus?" Sirius asked and he nodded "yeah I'm fine" he mumbled and Sam sighed knowing he was mad at what she said. They got into Hogwarts and Sam grabbed Remus arm "look we can talk after the feast and I'll tell you everything" she said quietly and Remus nodded "ok" he said and they walked together and headed into the hall and the other three were already seated. Sam sat down next to Sirius and Remus sat at the other side of her, he wanted to know who this guy was.

He couldn't help but smile hearing Sam giggle, he really loved the way she laughed whenever the guys did something stupid. She would get this little dimple on her left cheek when she smiled, he wished he could lean over and kiss it and make her giggle more but Sirius would flip his shit. He loved the playful flirting that went on between them but he knew that was as far as she would take it, he couldn't imagine how it would feel if she rejected him. He was brought out his daydream when Sam placed her hand on his thigh "you've really got to stop thinking so hard Remus, you'll do yourself an injury" she said and he bit his lip to stop himself from groaning. He felt like a little teenage boy unable to control his emotions when a girl touched him, Sam giggled nudging him with her side "don't be so embarrassed Remus it's fine" she said removing her hand. The guys weren't paying attention to them at this moment in time and Remus was glad "I don't think the guy you've been seeing would be happy seeing you with your hand on my thigh" he whispered "I can do whatever the hell I want with whoever I want, as far as anyone knows I am single" she said wth a smirk.

"Who is this guy?" Remus asked and Sam chuckled "patience is a virtue" she said before joining back into the guys conversation. Remus sighed and joined in too, he couldn't wait for this feast to be over and he could get Sam alone. "Would you two direct the first years to the dormitory, Lilly and I need to go and have a meeting with Dumbledore" James said and Sam nodded "course we'll just postpone finding an empty cupboard for Remus to snog me senseless till after we've shown them the way" Sam said and Sirius spat out his pumpkin juice "you what?!" He snapped and Sam laughed "you are so easily wound up Sirius" she said standing up "you shouldn't joke about things like that Sam" Sirius said seriously and Sam rolled her eyes "since when did you tell someone not to joke around" she said "cmon Remus lets go" she added and he got up and followed her and they showed the first years up to the Gryffindor tower and gave them the password. Once inside they guided them each to the boys dormitories and the girls before meeting back up in the common room "I know where we can go" Sam said taking his hand and they headed out the portrait hole.

Remus smiled loving the feeling of Sams hand in his and he could swear he saw a blush on her cheeks, Sam felt exactly the same way and when they made it to the top of the astronomy tower she was devastated she had to let go of his hand. "So who's this guy you've been seeing?" Remus asked nervously "you guys are seriously going to kill me when I tell you this but I was sleeping with Severus last year" Sam said and Remus eyes widened.

"Sam are you out of your fucking mind?! You slept with snape!" Remus raged "well it pissed me off Remus that Sirius was scaring everyone away so yeah I did it to get back at him!" Sam snapped turning to stand at the edge of the tower. "So are you still sleeping with him?" Remus asked quietly "no we ended it before the summer, it was just a stress reliever last year that's all" she said and Remus shook his head "seriously you could have anyone you wanted but you chose snape" he said.

"I couldn't have the one I wanted" she said quietly and Remus frowned and went to question her but she quickly turned around "we should be heading back" she said and he shook his head "five minutes more, I've missed you this summer" he said and she chuckled "I've missed you too" she said giving him a hug and Remus smiled and kissed her head holding her close.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam held Remus hand the whole way back to the tower but he couldn't get out of his head that she slept with snape. "I still don't understand how you and snape came about?" He said and Sam chuckled "well I cornered him after potions one day and propositioned him and well what guy in his right mind would turn a girl down who's offering to sleep with him" she said with a shrug.

"It carried on for the whole of sixth year?" He asked and Sam nodded "basically" she said and Remus frowned "bet he was shit" he mumbled "if he was shit I wouldn't have went back would I" she teased and he felt the jealously burning in him. He hated hearing her talk about him but he wanted to know everything. They got back to the tower and Remus dropped Sams hand and she sighed feeling the cold take over. She wasn't stupid she noticed him tensing up when she talked about snape and she began thinking maybe her feelings for him were reciprocated.

She smiled up at him and went to say something but the portrait hole opened "finally where the hell did you two go?" Sirius asked raising his eyebrow and Sam rolled her eyes "it's none of your goddamn business what Remus and I were doing" she said. "It is when your my cousin and he's my best friend, there's something about a bro code that he's supposed to abide by!" Sirius said. "That only works if i'm your sister, if I want to sleep with Remus then I will and there's nothing you can do about it!" She snapped storming into the common room and Sirius quickly went after her and Remus followed.

"She's joking Sirius we aren't actually sleeping together" Remus said panicked and Sirius ignored him "you know perfectly well your to stay away from my friends sam" Sirius said "ohh yes I forgot Sirius wants me to stay pure and innocent forever, not look at any guy or let any guy make an advance. Well guess what Sirius your a bit too late for that!" Sam snapped.

Sirius spam round and grabbed Remus by the collar and pinned him against the wall "you better not have laid a fucking hand on my cousin!" Sirius snarled. Just then James and Lilly came into the common room "Sirius back off him" James shouted rushing over and Remus shoved Sirius away "I haven't touched her Sirius!" Remus said and Sam screamed frustrated "I slept with Snape Sirius! Had been for most of sixth year" she snapped and the common room fell silent.

Sirius slowly turned round glaring at her "you better be joking right now Sam" he said and Sam shook her head. "No I was fucking sick of your overprotectiveness and wondered how I could get you back and I did by sleeping with the guy you hate" she said matching his glare. Everyone was silent not wanting to make a noise or move, the stare down between the two Blacks was frightening to see "you know I've got to hurt him now" Sirius said and Sam shook her head "no you don't, you won't lay a finger on him or let him know that you know. That goes for all you gossiping twats in this room, if any of you blab there will be consequences and they will not be pretty I can guarantee that" she said and everyone looked down too scared to get on the wrong side of both.

"I can't believe you would do that to me" Sirius said shaking his head "I thought you were like me, I thought you were different from our backstabbing families" he added going to the stairs and sam sighed following him "Sirius I am, it's just you were suffocating me. Before Snape there was no one else, even he was terrified to start with but I convinced him otherwise. It was all me" she said and he shook his head "I can't even look at you right now" he said storming up the steps and Sam went to follow but a hand caught her wrist "let him cool down" Remus said.

James rushed up after Sirius and Remus sighed "cmon lets go somewhere private" he said quietly but Lilly interrupted coming over "Sam cmon let's go upstairs, Sirius will want you Remus" she said taking Sams hand and dragged her away from Remus and up to their dorm. Thankfully Marlene McKinnon was nowhere to be seen, she would be asking loads of questions wanting to know everything. Sam got seated on her bed and Lilly sat at the foot of the bed "you know it's scary when you and Sirius fight" she said and Sam gave a little laugh "we've been told that before" she said.

"So you slept with Severus?" Lilly asked and Sam nodded "yeah we were kind of together in secret last year, it was kind of just company for one another. I mean he has no one and I wasn't allowed anyone, there wasn't feelings involved" she said and Lilly nodded "I'm just surprised that's all, I would have thought that the person you had been sneaking about with was Remus" she said and Sam chuckled shaking her head "I wish Lilly but there hasn't been any movement on that front" she said laying flat on her bed.

"Have you told him yet? That you love him?" Lilly asked and Sam shook her head "no but he got mad and I might even say jealous tonight when I mentioned Severus" she said. "Maybe he does like you but he's afraid about how Sirius would react" Lilly said and Sam nodded "I think your right, I'm going to have to convince him though that I'm worth the risk" she said and Lilly smiled "does this mean what I think it does?" Lilly asked sitting up excitedly "makeover" Sam said and Lilly nodded "yes makeover!" She said and Sam laughed.

Meanwhile in the boys dorms Sirius had finally calmed down but he was still mad at sam "I'm not talking to her again, she can come grovelling at my feet and beg for my forgiveness before I even think about talking to her again" Sirius sulked "cmon Sirius aren't you overreacting a little bit, she needs a bit of freedom it's because of you that she did it" Remus said "who's side are you on?" Sirius asked and Remus sighed "I'm both your best friends Sirius I'm in a difficult place" he said. "Are you just her best friend or are you more?" Sirius asked raising his eyebrow "what do you mean?" Remus asked "well you guys are awfully close and you disappeared together tonight, are you sleeping with her?" Sirius asked and Remus shook his head "no Sirius but Sams right if we were sleeping together it wouldn't really be any of your business" he said annoyed. "Wouldn't you rather she be with me rather than a jerk like snape?" He added "not when I know your furry little problem and she doesn't" Sirius said and Remus quickly stood up and James jumped up standing between the boys "guys cmon calm down" he said "you know the reason she doesn't know Sirius! You know she would try and help like you guys do and you wouldn't risk it!" Remus said "if it was up to me I would have told her" he added.

"Look we can't have her finding out yet Remus, we will tell her after we graduate ok" james said looking at Sirius and Sirius sighed and nodded "fine then" he said. "But back to you two being together I will kill you if you lay a finger on her Remus. She is off limits" Sirius said and james sighed "Sirius cmon what if they really do like one another, remus is right wouldn't you rather she be with him than some arsehole" he said and Sirius shook his head "no James she's my cousin ok and you guys are my best friends. What if they don't work out and it becomes awkward I can't lose her and I can't lose him" Sirius said and Remus sighed "fine then Sirius I won't go any further than the harmless flirting we have" he said "you have to stop that too, it's make us uncomfortable" Sirius said "makes you" james said and Sirius rolled his eyes and Remus sighed and nodded "ok we'll stop that too, I'll talk to Sam tomorrow and tell her" he said.


	4. Chapter 4

Sam was grinning as she looked in the mirror, Lilly helped her spice up her uniform a bit. Trimming s little bit off the skirt and sorting the shirt so it was fitted and not baggy. "You ready to wow him?" Lilly asked and Sam nodded "Sirius is going to flip when he sees me" she said and Lilly laughed "your not a little girl anymore, you need to live" she said hooking her arm with Sams. "Right lets go" she said and they left the dorm and headed down to the Common room and the guys were there, they headed down to the hall and they spotted the guys straight away in their normal spot. "Remember get as much little touches as you can in, get him riled up" Lilly said and Sam nodded as they headed over. She slipped into the seat between Remus and Sirius and Lilly made her way over to the other side and sat between James and Peter.

"Morning" Sam said cheerily and Sirius glared at her "ohh cmon Sirius let's just make up, I fucked up so did you" she said and he sighed "your lucky your my favourite cousin" he said and she grinned and hugged him. "Hey what have you done to your uniform?" He asked pushing her back "nothing this is last years one, I must have grown over the summer" she said innocently and Lilly tried not to laugh. They went back to their breakfast and Professor McGonagall began handing out the timetables and everyone was distracted reading theirs so Sam took the opportunity to look at Remus. He was frowning down at him timetable and she placed her hand on his arm causing him to jump "everything ok?" She asked and he nodded "yeah I uhh I've got two free periods this morning" he said and sam grinned "so have I, why don't we hang out then" she said. She was confused as to why Remus wouldn't look at her, he just kept looking at the table. "Yeah sure but I need to talk to you about something as well" he said quietly and Sam nodded "sure" she said and went back o looking over her timetable.

The guys compared their timetables a little longer before they had to head to their classes they had and Remus got up "cmon lets go somewhere more private" he said and Sam nodded following. Something was off and Sam couldn't point her finger on it, she followed him outside to the lake and they found a secluded spot under a tree. "Remus your beginning to scare me now, what's going on?" Sam asked as they got seated "we need to stop this flirting sam, it's making Sirius uncomfortable and it's not exactly going to go anywhere it's just harmless flirting" Remus said still not looking at her and Sam frowned. She had a feeling that this was all Sirius "Sirius has put you up to this hasn't he?" Sam asked and Remus sighed "Sam he's right, we're no good together. I'm not good for you" he said and she shook her head "I get to decide what's good for me not you not Sirius. If I want to try something and it backfires well hey at least I can say I tried, where's your Gryffindor courage" sam said standing up and Remus quickly got up and grabbed her arm.

"Sam..." he started but she cut him off by kissing him, she couldn't handle the sexual tension anymore and just went for it. Remus hands slowly wrapped around her waist as he began to deepen the kiss and Sam wrapped her arms round his neck. They finally broke apart for air and Sam grinned "you don't know how long I've been waiting for that to happen" she said and Remus chuckled. "If we're going to do this it has to be in secret, Sirius can't know" Remus said and Sam smirked "really?" She asked and he nodded "Sam I love you and I've been too scared to tell you, Sirius doesn't understand" he said and Sam grinned "I love you too Remus" she said kissing him again.

This time it was a bit more heated and desperate and Remus pinned her against the tree pushing his body flush against hers, Sam groaned into his mouth when she felt Remus hand slip under her shirt. They were stopped by someone clearing their throat and they quickly jumped apart and Sam sighed in relief seeing it was just Lilly "what the hell you doing here?" Sam asked "just came to tell you that the two free periods are up so your not late for potions" she said smirking and sam nodded as Remus picked up their bags "not a word to anyone" Sam said and Lilly nodded "ohh don't worry your secrets safe with me" she said before heading back to the castle. Sam shook her head and turned back to Remus "she won't tell anyone don't worry" she said and he nodded "we better head in, don't want to give Slughorn anymore reason to hate me" he said and she laughed "he doesn't hate you, just doesn't like the company you keep" she said and he rolled his eyes "I'm shit at potions Sam" he said and she chuckled "that's just because you don't try, I could tutor you" she said. He chuckled "I think I know another subject I'd rather have you tutor me in" he said pulling her back against his chest and buried his head in her neck causing Sam to giggle. "Remus we've got to get to class" she said as he began kissing her neck "Remus" she gasped and he pulled back "ok ok" he said quickly kissing her and they headed into the castle and down to the dungeons just making it in time for potions. They ended up getting a desk in the back together since they were nearly late, "least this year you won't have to share with snape" Remus mumbled and Sam smirked "I didn't mind sharing with him, he used to be quite creative on how we helped one another" Sam whispered with a smirk and Remus frowned "not funny" he said and Sam smiled and took out her books.

Since it was their first day back it was spent just going over what they would be learning that year, Sam had droned out and she saw Sirius and James huddled over a piece of paper at their desk and rolled her eyes. They were obviously planning a prank, she felt Remus move in his chair so it was closer to hers and his hand slipped onto her thigh. She looked at him and he had a smirk on his face "don't you dare" she whispered and his hand slipped higher and under her skirt. "Remus" she said panicked not wanting to get caught "what it was ok for snape to do it but not me?" He whispered "I was just joking about him, we didn't do anything in class. We can't get caught Sirius is in front of us and he'll kill you right now" she said and he sighed giving her thigh a squeeze before letting go and leaned back in his own chair "this is going to be hard" he said and she nodded "I know Remus but we've got our patrol tonight, we can have some alone time then" she said


	5. Chapter 5

The rest of the day dragged by for Sam, she couldn't believe that Remus felt the same way about her. The only thing that was stopping them from being together was Sirius, he didn't understand that they loved one another. She knew he was worried in case it didn't work out and it would be awkward between them but it wouldn't. She met the guys in the hall for dinner and took her usual seat "everything ok?" Sirius asked and she nodded "yeah it's just been a long first day" she said "you've still your patrol tonight as well" James said and Sam nodded "I know, Remus will have to deal with a sleepy and grouchy me" she said and the guys laughed. "I think I can cope" Remus said and she smiled.

After dinner they headed up to the common room to chill out till it was time for their patrol, Sirius and Peter were playing a game of wizards chess. James was sitting talking to Lilly and Sam was seated next to Remus "you still ok to help me with potions this year?" Remus asked and Sam nodded "sure" she said "anytime you need help just give me a shout" she added and he grinned and nodded. "How about we head up to our dorm and you can help me?" He suggested and Sam raised her eyebrow and looked over to Sirius who was looking at her "well he's asked nicely for your help with potions sam, you aren't going to say no now are you" Sirius said and she shook her head. "Uhh no course not, sure I'll help you" she said standing up and Remus nodded "great" he said and they headed up to the boys dorm.

"Couldn't you be anymore obvious Remus" she said and he chuckled wrapping his arms round her waist. "Sirius won't think anything different, he'll think we are up here studying" Remus said and she giggled "I've got a feeling we won't be studying" she said "damn right" he said kissing her. Sam wrapped her arms round his neck and Remus guided them back to his bed before sitting down and pulled Sam onto his lap. Things began heating up and Remus let his hands roam over Sams body as she deepened the kiss, he began to unbutton her shirt and ran his hands down her exposed chest placing gentle kisses along her collarbone. He loved hearing the gasps and moans Sam would come out with and the way he hips would rock against his when he kissed or touched the right place. "Remus" she gasped when he manoeuvred them and flipped Sam onto her back and hovered over her. She smirked up at him and she noticed the gold flecks in his eyes, she had never noticed them before but his eyes were beautiful and unusual.

"What you smirking at?" He asked and she chuckled "nothing" she said wrapping her arms round his neck before kissing him. Remus groaned and Sam felt his grip tighten on his waist and she gasped when he thrusted his hips and she felt his erection. She wrapped her legs round his waist as he did it again, "Remus we need to stop, we've patrol in 10 minutes" she said as he began kissing down her neck "five more minutes" he moaned. "You'll need the next 10 minutes to calm yourself down" she said and he chuckled burying his head in her neck and began taking deep breaths to calm himself down. They sorted their clothes and Sam chuckled seeing Remus had her lipstick on him and she wiped it off and Remus grinned "i can't wait until we manage to continue this" he said and she nodded "so am I" she said standing up.

Remus smiled following her "let's head out for patrol" he said and she nodded and they headed downstairs and into the common room where the three guys were huddled over the table. "We're off for patrol" Sam said and Sirius waved her off "yeah yeah" he said and she rolled her eyes. "We could kiss right now and he wouldn't even notice" she said and Remus smirked "want to put that theory to the test" he said. "What did I tell you guys about the flirting cut it out" Sirius said and Sam rolled her eyes "yeah he hears that" she said shaking her head "cmon lets go" she said and they headed out the common room.

Their patrol started off in the dungeons and went from there up to the astronomy tower. Thankfully there was no rule breakers that night so it gave Sam and Remus time to find an empty classroom to occupy. Sam giggled as Remus lifted her onto the desk "maybe we'll finally finish what we started" he said and she smirked pulling him closer "I think we might" she said before kissing him.


	6. Chapter 6

Remus began unbuttoning Sams shirt and slipped it off, Sam grinned as his eyes raked over her chest. "You are so beautiful" he said before kissing her again, it didn't take them long before they managed to divest each other of their clothes and Remus pulled Sam to the edge of the desk and whispered the contraceptive charm and pointed his wand to Sams stomach. Sam gasped as Remus kissed her again and thrusted, she dug her nails into his back and Sam was surprised when Remus growled. He gripped her hips and picked up the pace and Sam gasped, she never expected Remus to be like this. He was so quiet and shy but this was the opposite he was rough and loud. "Remus!" Sam moaned and he groaned and kissed her neck and she tangled her hands in his hair and pulled causing Remus to groan and pick up his pace. He began to get rougher and Sam had to admit this side of Remus was pretty hot, she didn't expect it but she certainly liked it. They soon hit their highs and Remus buried his head in her neck "fucking hell Sam" he said and Sam giggled "I know Remus I never expected it to be like that" she said and he chuckled "that was something else" he said.

"This is going to be so hard to keep this a secret, now I've had a taste of what it's like I won't be able to keep my hands off you" Remus said holding her close and Sam giggled "I don't know how we're going to do it" she said. Remus kissed her gently before they pulled back and he began picking up their clothes and Sam smiled. "Where did you get all those scars?" She asked curious and Remus sighed not knowing how to explain them. "Remus how did you get them?" She asked and he sighed "I was bullied a lot when I was a kid, they used to beat me up pretty bad" he lied and she sighed and nodded knowing he was lying but knew he would tell her the truth when he was ready. They began to dress again and Remus smiled pulling Sam closer "I am glad we finally got to do this" he said and she giggled "I love you Remus" she said and he nodded "I know you do, I love you to Sam" he said. "We better head back the guys are going to wonder where we've went" she said and he nodded "I know but I don't want to leave" he said. "I know but we will have plenty of other nights together" she said and he nodded "I hope we do" he said and Sam giggled "Remus we have our whole seventh year to sneak around, if I managed my whole sixth year sneaking around with snape I'm sure we will manage" she said and he nodded. "Do me a favour and don't talk about you and snape, I hate thinking about you with him" he said and Sam laughed taking his hand "cmon let's go" she said and they left the classroom and headed back to the common room, just before they went in Remus pulled her closer and kissed her.

They headed in and the guys were nowhere to be seen and Remus sighed in relief "I'll see you tomorrow morning" he said and she nodded "yeah" she said "night" she added before heading up to her room and Remus sighed and headed up to his. The guys were all in their beds when he went in and he changed before climbing into bed "what took you so long?" Sirius asked "we had a few troublemakers out tonight" he said. "Ahh right, you have that talk with her yet?" Sirius asked and Remus sighed "yeah we did, she's still pissed at you Sirius. What are you going to do when she finds a guy she wants to spend the rest of her life with" Remus said and Sirius sighed "I don't know Remus" he said. "You know I do really like her right" Remus said "I know but cmon she doesn't know everything about you remus, how could you two make it work" Sirius said "we would make it work and hey if it didn't we wouldn't make things awkward for you" Remus said and Sirius shook his head "I wouldn't feel comfortable with that Remus, you promised me you wouldn't do anything" he said and Remus sighed "I haven't and I won't" he said quietly.


	7. Chapter 7

Over the next couple of months Sam and Remus managed to keep their relationship a secret, it wasn't easy but they managed. It was nearing Christmas and Remus was supposed to be going home but Sam was going to stay, "I can stay if you want" he said they were currently cuddled up in his bed. The guys were down at quidditch practice and Sam was supposedly helping Remus with his potions again. "No it's ok don't worry, I'll be fine myself" she said and he nodded closing his eyes. He was tired as it was coming up to the full moon and Sam kept pestering him about what was wrong with him and why he was sick. "Remus cmon sleepy head" she said giving him a shake and he sighed as she pulled him to sit up. "Remus don't fall asleep on me again" she said and he sighed "I'm sorry" he said and she sighed shaking her head. "Do you fancy sneaking out tomorrow night? Maybe go to hogsmeade" Sam asked and Remus sighed "I can't I'm visiting my mum tomorrow night Sam" he said "but you'll see her soon at Christmas" Sam said.

"Sam she's sick I'm not taking the chance" he said and she sighed "but Remus..." she started and he shook his head "Sam no!" He said firmly "I just thought it would be nice if we actually had a date" she said getting off the bed. "Sam look I'm sorry but we knew it would be like this when we got together" he said grabbing her hand "well I'm sick of this sneaking around Remus, I hate not being able to hold your hand and show off that we're together" she said and he sighed "Sam I know I don't like this as much as you do" he said "really because it feels to me that you don't mind this sneaking around. I think we need to tell Sirius" she said and he quickly stood up "no we can't Sam he'll kill me" he said and she frowned "if you really loved me you would risk your friendship with Sirius!" She snapped shoving him back from her and stormed out the room. Remus sighed frustrated and collapsed down onto the bed and that's how the guys found him when they came back from practice.

"You ok moony?" Sirius asked and he grunted and the guys sighed "it's the full moon tomorrow isn't it" Peter said and Sirius rolled his eyes "course it is idiot" he said and Remus sighed "yeah I'll leave at lunch tomorrow" he said before closing his curtains and the guys sighed and changed before climbing into their beds. The next morning Remus woke up and was in an even worse mood than he was when he went to bed last night, he hated that Sam was mad at him and he needed to find her and make up with her. He went and had a shower before changing and headed down to the common room to wait for Sam but she never appeared and the guys dragged him down to the great hall for breakfast with them.

Remus saw her sitting with another Gryffindor girl "I need to ask Sam something about that potions essay" Remus said before heading over ignoring the questioning looks from the guys. "Sorry to interrupt but Sam I need to talk to you" he said and she sighed "Remus not now" she said "Sam" he said firmly and Sam sighed "sorry Kells give me a couple of minutes" she said and Kells nodded "it's ok" she said "you can go sit with the guys, we'll be a while" Remus said grabbing Sams hand. Kells eyes widened and Remus dragged Sam out the great hall and the guys frowned and Sirius came over to Kells "what's going on?" He asked "I don't know she said they needed to talk" Kells said "he spoke about potions homework do you think it was that?" He asked and Kells shrugged "yeah I think it was" she said.

She was a friend of Sams and knew there was something going on with Sam and Remus but she knew Sam wouldn't want Sirius to know "why don't you sit and keep me company till Sam comes back" she said and he nodded "sure I don't think we've been properly introduced, I'm Sirius" he said holding out his hand "I'm Kells" she said shaking his hand.

"Remus let go" Sam snapped as he dragged her into an empty classroom, the full moon was playing with his emotions and he was so mad that Sam said he didn't care. "I love you Sam and I hate that your mad at me and I want to make up" he said before kissing her, Sam was shocked trying to push him back but he was quite forceful and she eventually began kissing back. They hadn't had sex in a few days and she couldn't resist, there was nothing slow and loving about this. Remus couldn't get them underdressed fast enough and he basically ripped their clothes off before lifting Sam onto a desk and thrusted. "Fuck!" Sam cursed throwing her head back and dragged her nails over his back and Remus buried his head in her neck as he began thrusting harder. He took a deep breath and began nipping at Sams neck "Remus!" She gasped not expecting him to be like this, she could feel the desk moving from the powerful thrusts. They were nearing their highs and Sam could hear Remus mumbling something faintly, she pulled at his hair so he would look at her and she could see that his eyes had turned amber "mine!" He said before diving for her neck. Sams eyes widened and she let out a scream as they hit their eyes and Remus bit down on her collarbone.

Remus pulled back quickly and he stumbled backwards touching his mouth wiping the blood away, "I never took you for a biter Remus" Sam said seeing the blood drip down her chest. "Ohh god what have I done" Remus panicked picking up his clothes "Remus it's fine, some people are into weird stuff. It will heal, its fine" Sam said getting up and pulled him closer. She noticed his eyes were back to normal and she frowned thinking that was weird "Sam you need to dress, I have to go" he said panicked and Sam sighed pulling her clothes on and cast a quick reparo "Remus we just had the most mind blowing make up sex and now your leaving, your unbelievable" she said shaking her head.

Remus couldn't focus on what she was saying he felt the blood draining from him face, he knew he shouldn't have been so close to her when it was near the full moon. Now the wolf took over and has now marked her, he saw the blood seeping through her white shirt. Sam made her way over to him "Remus look at me what's wrong?" Sam asked worried "I...I've to go" he said sliding away from Sam and ran. Sam stood there completely confused and she felt a pain in her chest, she left the classroom and Kells came up to her "there you are Sirius was freaking out because Remus wasn't back and said something about Remus had to leave" Kells said and Sam couldn't focus on what Kells was saying all she could hear was blood rushing through her ears and Kells waved a hand in front of her "Sam are you ok? Is that blood?" Kells asked panicked and that was the last thing sam remembered before collapsing.

Remus was running out the grounds and James, Sirius and Peter ran after him "Remus what's wrong?!" James shouted but he ignored them. He needed to get to the shrieking shack he needed to be himself, "Remus slow down!" Sirius shouted and he got to the whomping willow and cast a quick immobulis before running through the tunnel and into the shack. He made it to the bedroom and collapsed onto the bed and tried to catch his breath. The guys soon joined him all out of breath as well "what the hell has got into you?" Sirius asked and Remus looked out the window and saw the moon coming up. He didn't realise that he and Sam had spent the whole day in that classroom, it only felt like five minutes but he saw the moon starting to rise and his body began contorting and the guys looked at one another "it's time" James said.


	8. Chapter 8

Sam was groggy as she was waking up, she faintly heard Madam Pomfrey's voice. She was speaking in a very high pitched voice and it was giving Sam a sore head "honestly I don't know where she got the bite Madam Pomfrey" Kells said and Professor McGonagall came in "Poppy what's wrong?" She asked "look Minerva this girl has been bitten and it's not a normal bite" Pomfrey said and McGonagall frowned "what do you mean it's not a normal bite" she said going over and pomfret showed her. "Ohh dear we need to get Albus informed of this immediately" McGonagall said before turning to Kells "I need you to go back to your dorm and inform Sirius Black that his cousin is in the hospital ward" she added and Kells nodded leaving. McGonagall turned to Pomfrey "is that bite what I think it is?" She asked and Pomfrey sighed "I think so" she said.

Dumbledore came into the hospital wing and frowned seeing the two women panicked and rambling about full moons and bites. "What's going on?" He asked "she's been bitten Albus" McGonagall said "he's obviously lost control, what do we do?" She added and Dumbledore went over to Sam "I think we should ask her what happened before we jump to any conclusions, I don't think this bite is the one your thinking it is" he said sitting down on a chair. "Miss Black I know your not asleep" he said and Sam sighed opening her eyes and looked at Dumbledore and he had a knowing look in his eyes "I'm so confused right now" she said tears filling her eyes and Dumbledore nodded "I know you are but I'm guessing from the conversations you've been hearing you've figured out why we're worried" he said and Sam sighed "it's something to do with a werewolf but I haven't been near one" she said "are you sure about that?" Dumbledore asked and Sam nodded "of course I am, I think I would know" she said.

"I think we need to tell her Albus, if she's been near him we need to know" McGonagall said and Dumbledore held his hand up "I'm getting there" he said and Sam frowned "the only guy I've been near is..." Sam started and Dumbledore finished it for her "Remus" he said and Sam frowned and nodded "yes how do you know" she said "I may be old but I'm not blind" he said with a chuckle "did Remus bite you?" He added and Sam blushed "I umm I don't have to answer that do I" she said and he nodded "I'm afraid you do and I need to know when exactly he bit you and what you were doing" he said and Sams face was red. "I uhh... well we... we were... uhhh" Sam stuttered and Dumbledore chuckled "ok I get the picture" he said looking at Pomfrey and McGonagall "we don't need to worry the wolf has simply marked her as his own" he said and the woman sighed in relief.

"The wolf what do you mean the wolf? Why would Remus have anything to do with a wolf? And why were you talking about werewolves!" Sam said and Dumbledore sighed "think Sam, I know your bright and can work this out yourself" he said and Sam frowned and then her eyes widened in realisation "Remus is he a... he's a... a werewolf" she stuttered out quietly and Dumbledore nodded "yes and now he has bitten you and marked you as his mate" he said and Sam felt the blood drain from her face. He had lied to her this whole time, why couldn't he tell her what he was she wouldn't have cared.

The door to the hospital wing flew open and the guys came in carrying Remus, Sirius stopped still seeing Sam in the hospital bed and let Peter take Remus weight before making his way over. "What's going on? Why are you here?" Sirius asked worried and seen the bandage "what happened?" He asked. Madam Pomfrey ushered the boys to a bed at the end of the ward and closed the curtains to work on Remus, Sam didn't realise she was watching until Sirius waved his hand in front of her face. "I'll leave you to explain to Mr Black what's going on" Dumbledore said standing up. "Come Minerva we have much to discuss with this problem" he said and McGonagall followed him out the ward and Sirius turned back to Sam "why are you here Sam?" He asked.

"Did you know?" She asked "did I know what?" He asked confused "about Remus? Did you know that he was a werewolf?" Sam asked and he frowned "yes, how did you find out?" Sirius asked and Sam glared at him. "You knew and you never told me!" She snapped getting up off the bed "Sam get back in bed your in no fit state to be up" Sirius said and Sam shook her head "there's nothing wrong with me Sirius, I've got a bite that's all" she said. "A bite?" He asked "yes a bite, I should have been told about Remus!" Sam said and Sirius sighed "look we didn't want to tell you Sam, it's not safe for you to be around him when he's near the full moon" he said "well it's too late for that! How do you think I got this!" She said pointing to the bandage and Sirius frowned. "What do you mean? He asked "I mean I was with Remus yesterday Sirius and he bit me!" She snapped. The ward went silent "Sam" Remus said quietly from behind the curtain and Pomfrey came out "I'll leave you guys to talk" she said pulling back the curtain and disappeared into her office.

Sam turned slowly to look at Remus, he was sat up in bed with tears in his eyes "Sam..." he started but was cut off by Sirius "you bit her! Why the fuck would you do that moony?!" Sirius snapped "I didn't mean to Padfoot, I just got lost in the moment" Remus said and Sirius frowned "lost in the moment, you better not have done what I think you did" he threatened "ohh fuck off Sirius! Remus and I have been seeing one another for months now and yes that means sleeping together! Now I think my problem is bigger than yours right now so you can shut the hell up!" Sam snapped turning to Remus and made her way over to him.

"You lied to me Remus" she said and he nodded "I know Sam but it was for your own good, I didn't want you to know that part of me" he said reaching out for her hand but she pushed him off.

"Remus I don't care about that side of you, I would have loved that part as well but you never gave me the choice. I hate the fact that you've lied to me for seven years and I don't know if I can forgive you for that" she said "but Sam the mark, that means your my mate now. You can't reject me" he said and Sam shook her head "I know that Remus but I need time, you've decided my life for me" she said stepping back. "Sam..." James started and she shook her head "you guys were supposed to be my best friends, you should have told me. I've been on the sidelines this whole time and look where it's gotten us" she said. "Sam cmon it was for your own good" Sirius said grabbing her arm and she slapped him off "if you guys really cared about me like you say you do you wouldn't have lied to me, I'm obviously not as important to you as I thought I was. I'd appreciate it if you would all just leave me alone" she said before leaving.

Remus felt a pain in his chest when she left the ward and the guys all looked between one another "we've really fucked up here" Sirius said and James shook his head "you have, moony wanted to tell her. If we had told her and you had let them be together none of this would have happened" James said and Sirius glared at him "he would have still bit her either way! It's not all my fault" Sirius said "guys stop" Remus said quietly and they looked at him. He looked heartbroken "she'll forgive us soon enough moony, she can never stay mad at us for long" Sirius said "I hope your right" Remus said closing his eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

The next afternoon Remus was released from the hospital wing in time for lunch, he headed down to the great hall hoping to get to speak to Sam. He hated that she was so mad at him, he had this pain in his chest and he couldn't describe it. He headed in and found the guys seated together and he looked for Sam and realised she was sitting further down next to Kells, "Remus leave her be" Sirius said seeing him looking down at her. He sighed sitting down "she still not talking to you guys?" He asked "no so don't bother trying" Sirius said and Remus looked down at his plate he wasn't hungry.

"What can I do to make it up to her?" Remus asked "there's nothing you can do mate, you'll have to let her come to you" James said and Remus sighed. The guys had to admit Remus looked utterly heartbroken right now, they had never seen him like this and it was upsetting to see even for Sirius. "We'll figure something out moony, she can't stay mad at us for too long" Sirius said and Remus nodded looking back down towards Sam and noticed Snape was talking to her. His fists clenched together on the table and he let out a quiet growl "moony stop" James warned "he shouldn't be near her, she's mine" he said and Sirius sighed "right now she's saying different" he said and Remus shook his head "you don't understand now I've marked her she doesn't have a choice, she's mine and always will be" he said standing up. "Remus don't..." Sirius started but he ignored him and headed straight down to Sam and Snape "back off Snape she's my girlfriend now" Remus said stepping between the two and Snape frowned "yeah I know that, I was just asking how she got on with the potions essay" snape said and Remus glared at him and he felt a tug on his hand and looked down at Sam and she was glaring at him.

"Stop this right now Remus" she hissed and he frowned "Sam you don't think it makes me uncomfortable seeing you with him after what happened between you two last year" he said "yes but right this minute we are on a break so you can't barge over here and cause a scene" Sam said and he frowned "I'm just informing snape here that your taken" he said and Sam rolled her eyes "I don't think that's going to be a problem now that I've got a mark to show it" she hissed and Remus eyes widened "Sam I want to talk about that but not here" he said seeing they had attracted the attention of the people around.

"You may want to talk about it Remus but I'm not ready to" she said grabbing her bag and kells stood up grabbing her bag too "Sam it's important we talk about this, there's no running from it" he said "yes I know that Remus but once I've calmed down from being mad at all you guys I'll consider listening to what you have to say" she said walking out the hall with Kells following. "White roses" snape said and Remus frowned "excuse me" he said "white roses, she likes white roses" he said "that will help you get in her good books" snape added and Remus nodded "right" he said. How could he have been friends with Sam for seven years and not know that, he knew she loved chocolate and butterbeer and the occasional firewhisky but he never knew white roses was her favourite flower.

Remus headed over to the guys "I'm not going home for Christmas now and I need you guys to help me before you go" he said and they sighed "I would have thought you would have given up after that interaction" Peter said and Sirius nodded in agreement "it didn't look pretty" he said. "I love her and I'm not letting her go, I need a big gesture to show that I'm sorry and I need you guys help" he said sitting down and they huddled together and Remus told them his plan.

Meanwhile Sam and Kells were out in the courtyard and Kells sighed "Sam can't you just forgive him, it's been a day and you've been so miserable I can't bear this. Your really grumpy" she said and Sam sighed "Kells he lied to me" she said "I know he did but you love him and you've risked Sirius hating you to be with him" Kells sighed and Lilly came over to join them "everything ok Sam? James told me about your spat with Remus" she said sitting down next to the girls. "I just want him to show to me that he means it when he says he's sorry" Sam said "what else do you want him to do bar say it Sam?" Kells asked "I don't know some show of affection" she said with a shrug. "Isn't there a dance on over Christmas for those who are staying?" Lilly asked "yeah there's the dance on New Year's Eve but what's that got to do with anything? Remus is going home" Sam said "apparently not James told me he's changed his mind and is now staying" Lilly said "maybe he'll take you to the dance" Lilly added and Sam shrugged and kells nodded "it's such a shame that you two are going to be stuck here all alone at Christmas" she said and Sam frowned "what do you mean I thought you were staying" sam said and kells chuckled "not anymore, my mum just happened to owl me this morning to tell me that they had changed their plans and they aren't going away this year so I get to go home" Kells said.

"So I'm going to be stuck here for two weeks with him?" Sam asked "what two weeks of peace and quiet with your boyfriend, sounds perfect" Lilly said and Sam sighed "cmon he's still your boyfriend" kells said and Sam smiled slightly and the girls giggled. They stopped when they caught sighed of Remus coming over and the two girls got up "see you later sam!" Kells shouted as they ran away leaving her with Remus. Sam sighed "Remus I told you..." she started and he cut her off "I know but just let me say something real quick" he said and she sighed. "Everyone's going home tomorrow for Christmas and I'm staying, I'll leave you be between now and New Year's Eve but I was wondering if you would accompany me to the dance?" He asked handing her a single white rose. She smiled knowing she couldn't stay mad at him but she had to make her point, she wouldn't tolerate lying. "You'll let me work through this at my own pace?" She asked and he nodded "all I ask is that you go to the dance with me" he said and she nodded "ok Remus" she said.

He smiled down at her "you'll go with me?" He asked and she nodded "yes I will, but this doesn't mean I forgive you right now" she said and he nodded "I know but it means your thinking about it" he said and she nodded. "I'll see you soon" he said and Sam nodded and leant up and kissed his cheek and Remus felt a warmth spread through him.


	10. Chapter 10

The next day everyone was leaving to go home for the Christmas holidays, there wasn't a lot staying for Christmas but there was a good mix throughout the houses. Remus and Sam were the only seventh year Gryffindor's staying and true to his word he let Sam be, he didn't try and get her to talk to him and when they were alone in the common room he just sat and read his book. He would occasionally feel Sam staring at him and he had to stop himself from smiling, he had a plan to show her how sorry he was.

Christmas Day came and Remus had gotten Sam a small present but he wasn't sure if he should give it to her or wait until she had forgiven him. He was settled in the common room on the sofa and the other Gryffindors were excited opening presents, he looked up when he felt someone sit next to him. Sam was sitting next to him with a present in hand "Merry Christmas" she said "Merry Christmas Sam" he said and she sighed and held out the present to him. "I got this for you" she said quietly and he smiled "I got you something too" he said and held out the present to her. They smiled as they exchanged presents and Remus opened his first to see that Sam had gotten him the new book he wanted. "I remember you saying that you wanted it" she said and he nodded "thanks I love it" he said and Sam nodded opening hers. "Ohh Remus" she gasped seeing he had gotten her a necklace "how did you afford this?" She asked and he shook his head.

"That doesn't matter Sam" he said and she smiled "its beautiful Remus, I love it" she said leaning over and kissed his cheek. He smiled and helped her put it on and she grinned "it really is beautiful Remus" she said and he nodded "just like you" he said and she blushed. "Cmon lets go down for Christmas dinner" she said standing up and Remus smiled and followed her, this was a good sign. She was warming up to him, he felt it in his chest. They spent the next couple of days spending time together but they never talked, it was more of just sitting in one another's company. They even went for a walk in the snow one day, Remus felt content with being in Sams company. It meant that she was on her way to forgiving him, he still had his surprise set up for New Year's Eve and hopefully that help his case.

The dance that the school was having was a casual one, nothing extravagant just dinner then music. Remus had gotten ready and was pacing the common room nervously waiting for Sam to come down, he tugged at the hem of his shirt and ran his hand through his hair. He heard footsteps and looked up to see Sam coming down the stairs, she had a red skater dress on with tights and boots and her hair was curled "you look beautiful" he said taking her hand and she smiled "thanks, you look handsome" she said and he chuckled. "Shall we?" He said and she linked her fingers with his "yeah let's go" she said and they left the common room and headed down to the great hall where everyone was filing in. They were all seated when Dumbledore stood up and gave his speech wishing everyone a prosperous new year and with a wave of his hand their meal appeared. "I've got a surprise for you tonight, we need to leave here just before midnight" he said and Sam grinned "what is it?" She asked "now it wouldn't be a surprise if I told you would it" he said cheekily and she laughed.

Throughout the whole meal Sam couldn't stop thinking about the surprise Remus had in store for her, she had already decided that after tonight she was forgiving him but she wondered was this surprise his way of saying sorry. Was this his big gesture. Filch had set up the record player and began playing music and Dumbledore led McGonagall on for the first dance and the younger years began jointing in and Remus grinned "would you like to dance?" He asked seeing Sam swaying in her chair "sure I'd love to" she said and he led her to the dance floor and they spent most of their night there until Remus noticed it was time for them to sneak away. "Cmon" he said taking her hand and they left the great hall and Remus guided Sam up the stairs "where are we going Remus?" She asked and he just grinned at her before going back to guiding her. They came to the astronomy tower and headed up and Sam gasped seeing that it was covered in white roses and candles, there was one part on the floor that had a blanket laid out and Remus guided them over and they got settled on the blanket.

He pulled out a flask from a basket that was on the blanket and filled two glasses with firewhisky and looked at the time "just in time" he said and she giggled as the sound from the great hall echoed up to them. "10..9..8..7..6..5..4..3..2..1.. HAPPY NEW YEAR!" They heard shouting. Remus grinned turning to Sam "happy new year" he said "happy new year Remus" she said kissing him. He chuckled "does this mean you forgive me?" He asked and she nodded "it means I forgive you" she said and he grinned "I love you Sam" he said "I love you too" she said before he kissed her again.


	11. Chapter 11

After that night Sam had forgiven Remus completely and everything went back to normal between them, the only thing now was that they didn't have to hide their relationship from Sirius and although he was still uncomfortable about it he made an effort to be ok with it for his cousin and best friends sake. "You know Kells was asking about you again" Sam said from Remus bed where she was currently sprawled out reading a book and Sirius blushed "what why?" He asked "because she likes you and you like her" she said. Remus chuckled from the foot of his bed "sam stop it your embarrassing him" he said and Sam giggled "you should ask her to hogsmead tomorrow, I mean James is going with Lilly and Remus and I are supposed to be going together" she said "I'll go with Peter" Sirius said "can't he's going with that hufflepuff girl he's been seeing" Remus said and Sam grinned "see so it's either third wheel with Remus and I or go ask Kells" Sam said and Sirius sighed nervously "how do I ask her?" He asked quietly "just go up and ask her, she'll say yes don't worry" Sam said and Sirius stood up "ok but if she doesn't I'm going to kill you" he said and Sam nodded "fair enough" she said and he left the room.

Remus chuckled "I've never seen him nervous when he's going to talk to a girl" he said "it's different when it's someone you actually like" she said sitting up and he sat next to her "We'll since we're alone maybe we can do a bit of catching up" Remus said leaning forward and kissed her neck. "Ohh Remus I wish I could but I'm meeting Severus in the library to go over our potions essay" she said and he groaned "seriously Sam, that's every Friday night since Christmas you've been seeing him. We are now into march" he said and Sam shrugged "I can't help that we like to compare our essays Remus, we're the top of the class" she said "but it's a Friday night sam, usually a night for couples" he said and she sighed "look I won't be too long, I'll come back and dump my stuff and we can sneak out to hogsmead again and I might even let you get me tipsy. You know how handsy I get when I'm tipsy" she said and he grinned "ohh I do, I remember New Year's Eve very well" he said smirking and she laughed and they got up and she grabbed her bag and they headed down to the common room and Sirius was seated on a chair in the corner and Kells was on his lap and they were kissing. "That didn't take long" Remus said and Sam shook her head rolling her eyes "I won't be long" she said giving him a quick kiss before leaving.

On her walk down to the library she thought back over the last couple of months and she couldn't be any happier, when the boys returned back after Christmas the apologised once more and everything was put behind them. Sirius did his best to keep his overprotectiveness at bay and Sam was grateful for that, she knew he was just scared that she would get hurt but she was a big girl and could look after herself. He knew she was meeting up with Severus once a week but it was never talked about that she used to sleep with Severus. She made it to the library and headed in and found Severus seated in the secluded section up the back.

"Hey sev" she said sitting down next to him "hey Sam" he said grinning and moved his stuff over for her to set her stuff out. "How are you getting on?" She asked "nearly done" he said "great I've barely started, you can help me" she asked and he nodded "course" he said. He smiled as he watched her focus on her parchment and furrowed her brow in confusion, she would occasionally bite her in thought. She looked up and smiled "everything ok?" She asked and he nodded "yeah it's fine" he said smiling getting up "I need to go find a book can you help me?" He asked and she nodded "sure" she said getting up and they headed over to the back "which one you looking for?" She asked turning to look at him and she jumped funding him right behind her.

"Jesus sev don't do that" she said and he chuckled placing his hands on her waist pinning her against the bookshelf "your cute when your mad" he said "sev what are you doing, you know Remus and I are dating" she said "I know but I was hoping I could change your mind, I hate seeing you with him Sam. I fell for you last year and I'm sure you fell for me too, Remus is just the fallback guy" he said stroking her cheek. "Remember the amount of times last year we would hide back here and have sex and madam pince never knew a thing" he whispered "Severus stop" she said when he began leaning forward.

His lips pressed against Sams and she shoved him back shocked and slapped his face "stop it! I'm dating Remus now and you need to accept that. If you felt something for me you should have told me sooner, it's too late now" she said and she heard a low growl and she turned to see Remus. "Remus..." she started but he cut her off "Sam get your stuff" he said "Remus don't..." she started "Sam" he warned and she ran to get her stuff and Remus took the opportunity to grab snape by his robes and shove him against the bookcase "don't ever fucking look at her again! She's my girlfriend so stay the hell away!" Remus warned "if you don't I'm not going to be responsible for my actions" he threatened.

Sam came back and grabbed Remus arm "Cmon Remus" she said and he let go of snapes robes and Sam dragged him away, they didn't say anything until they were in the safety of the boys dormitory. "I told you there was something going on with him Sam!" Remus snapped and she sighed "Remus I don't want to fight ok, you were right" she said and the door to the bathroom opened and James and Sirius came out "who's right about what?" James asked "I just caught Snape trying to kiss Sam" Remus said "he what?!" Sirius snapped and Sam sighed "guys leave it, Remus has dealt with it" she said.

There was a look between the guys and they nodded "fine then but he steps another toe out of line and we get to deal with him our way" James said and Sam nodded "yes but for now leave it" she said and she looked at Remus and he sighed and nodded "I'm sorry" he said and she shook her head "it's fine it's the mark" she said. "It is?" He asked and she nodded "yeah I got this book from the library just after Christmas and it explains everything about a werewolf and it's mate" she said pulling the book out her bag. "Really?" He asked and she nodded "yeah you would have experienced extreme jealously and rage seeing me in another mans arms, I'm surprised that you didn't physically hurt him. But I think you knew that I wouldn't approve and that stopped you" she said and he nodded "does it explain about this warm feeling in my chest I get when your around?" He asked and James and Sirius laughed "that's called love" James said and Remus threw a shoe at them "shouldn't you be off snogging your girlfriends" he said "we were but it's bedtime so if you two don't mind piss off" Sirius said and Sam rolled her eyes "it's a good sign that, it means we're connected and happy. Your feeling my emotions, if I wasn't with you and I was hurt you would know" she said and he smiled "I'll have to borrow it when your done" he said. "Well we can see if we can get a copy when we're in hogsmeade tomorrow" she said as he walked her to the door "night" she said reaching up and quickly kissed him "night love" he said kissing her head before opening the door "night guys" she shouted "night Sam" James shouted "night cuz" Sirius shouted.


	12. Chapter 12

The next day they all made their way down to hogsmeade with their dates, this was the first hogsmeade trip that they hadn't all been together. It was nice for Sam and Remus just to be alone, Remus was looking tired with it coming up to the full moon but they hadn't spoke about it yet. "I was thinking we could head to the book shop" she said and Remus nodded "yeah good idea" he said giving her hand a squeeze and they headed into the bookshop and straight to the back for Sam to look for the book. She felt Remus close behind her and she giggled a little "Remus" she said and he chuckled burying his head in her neck. "Your beautiful when your concentrating" he said and Sam smiled "I can't concentrate when your this close" she whispered "that's ok you don't need to concentrate on what I've got planned" he said spinning her around and pinned her against the bookshelf. Sam saw the glint in his eyes and smirked "seems the wolfs taking over" she whispered "little bit" Remus said before kissing her.

Sam wrapped her arms round his neck and deepened the kiss and Remus eventually pulled back "I've got a place we can go" he said and she grinned and nodded "I'll just get you a copy of this book then we can go" she said and he nodded "I'll wait outside" he said and quickly kissed her before heading outside to cool down. Sam eventually came out and he took the bag from her and linked their hands "so where we going?" She asked "just follow" he said and they headed out of the town and through the woods and Sam raised her eyebrow "the shrieking shack" she said and he nodded "trust me" he said.

He guided Sam inside and she looked round it was covered in dust and there was a lot of broken furniture laying around and scratches on the wall, Remus guided her up to the bedroom and he let go of her hand to pull out his wand to clean and fix the bed. "So I'm guessing this is where you come on the full moon" she said and he nodded "yeah it is" he said setting down the bag and pulled her closer. "But enough talk about werewolves for now" he said and she giggled. "I like the sound of that" she said and he smirked wrapping his arms round her waist.

Remus guided them back to the bed and they collapsed onto it together, he smirked down at her and with a wave of his wand they were undressed. Sam giggled "always impatient" she said and he smirked and gripped her hips and thrusted. "Fuck!" She cursed and he kissed her neck and got to her mark and he let out a low growl and kissed the spot. She dug her nails into his back as he picked up the pace "Sam" he moaned and she gasped and they hit their highs. He rolled off his and Sam cuddled into his side and he kissed her head "I'll never get bored of that" he said and she giggled and they dozed off.

When Sam woke up she frowned when everything was dark "shit Remus we fell asleep, we need to head back" she said shaking him awake, he pulled her closer "five more minutes" he said and she laughed "its probably past curfew" she said and he groaned as they got up and changed. "Cmon we'll take the secret passageway" he said taking her hand "the what?" She asked and he chuckled "follow me" he said taking her hand and guided her down to kitchen where there was a hatch in the floor and he opened it "ladies first" he said. Sam looked unsure before Remus helped her down and he followed and they headed through the tunnel and they came to the end and Remus tugged on one of the tree roots and the movement outside the tunnel stopped.

He got out first and helped Sam out too and she looked up and she gasped seeing they were on the grounds of Hogwarts "the whomping willow" Sam said and Remus nodded "yeah cmon we need to sneak in it we will get caught" he said and she nodded and Remus guided her to another passageway and they snuck into the school. Remus looked out the tapestry "right we're in the clear" he said and helped her out and they began heading back to the common room when Dumbledore stepped in front of them. "Bit late to be out isn't it" he said and Sams eyes widened "uhh we were just doing our rounds professor" Remus lied and Dumbledore gave them a knowing look and they went to walk off "you know Remus I let you use the shrieking shack for one purpose and one purpose only" Dumbledore said and their faces turned bright red and they began to stutter out apologies.

"I know I know, to be young and in love but you two need to be careful. Your love is different and when it nears the full moon there may be certain urges. Urges for you to mate with your mate" Dumbledore said and Remus frowned "do you mean that I'd want Sam to get pregnant?" Remus asked and Sam nodded "that's exactly what he means" she said quietly "just take extra precautions" Dumbledore said before walking away leaving Sam and Remus was stood there in shock.


	13. Chapter 13

"I can't believe he said that" Sam said as they got into the boys dormitory and Remus chuckled "Sam Cmon it is Dumbledore he says a lot of outrageous stuff" he said collapsing onto his bed and she sighed cuddling into his side and he pulled the curtains closed. "Maybe we shouldn't have sex close to the full moon, I mean we're both still young right now. We're not ready for a baby" she said "and what would my family say" she added "screw your family Sam, when we leave Hogwarts you can come and stay with me. You don't have to be afraid anymore" he said. She sighed "they would crack knowing who I'm dating" she said and Remus nodded "I know" he said kissing her head.

"Would you guys be ever so kind and shut the hell up. Some of us are trying to sleep" Sirius grumbled and Sam giggled and Remus waved his wand and cast silenco, "there they can't hear us now" he said and she nodded. "We haven't talked about what we're going to do when we leave" Sam said and Remus nodded "I know but it's something we need to talk about" he said and she nodded. "It's not going to be easy but we'll get through it I'm sure" she said "course we will Sam" he said kissing her head before yawning. "So when do you leave tomorrow?" She asked "dinner time same as usual" he said sleepily "ok I guess I'll see you at breakfast then" she said "no stay the night" he mumbled holding her closer and she smiled and snuggled in.

The next morning they woke up and were confused, the boys dorm at this time in the morning was never this quiet. James was in the bathroom, Peter was still in bed but Sirius he was nowhere to be seen "weird he's never up this early"Sam said and Remus shrugged "why don't you go get washed and changed and we'll go get some breakfast" he said and she nodded "ok meet you downstairs in twenty minutes" she said getting up and headed over to the girls dormitory where Kells and Lilly were seated on Sams bed "We'll if it isn't the dirty stopout? Where you been all night?" Kells asked with a grin and Sam rolled her eyes "Remus and I fell asleep in his bed that's all" she sad grabbing her stuff and going to the bathroom but the girls wouldn't take that as an answer and followed her into the bathroom.

"Sam cmon we want details you never tell us anything about what Remus is like in bed" Lilly whined "I told you guys about James" she added "yeah and I'll tell you about Sirius" Kells said "ohh god don't" Sam said from behind the shower curtain "I don't need to hear about you and my cousins sex life" Sam added and then popped her head out the shower curtain "wait you guys have already had sex, you've only been dating what a day" she said and kells laughed "I work quick" she said and Sam rolled her eyes and went back to washing. "Cmon Sam we know Remus is a biter, if that mark on your collarbone is to go by anything" Lilly said "wonder where else he's bitten her" kells said. "Guys I don't have time for this" Sam said wrapping a towel round herself then came out the shower cubical "I've to get ready and meet Remus downstairs" she added and the girls dropped the subject for now.

Sam headed back to her room and finished getting ready and headed downstairs and Remus was waiting for her, he took her hand and they left the common room and headed down to the great hall. Sam frowned seeing Sirius talking to snape "Sam cmon I'm hungry" Remus said dragging her into the great hall and Sam sighed and Sirius caught sight of them and followed after them "what was that about?" Sam asked "nothing Sam" Sirius said and she sighed worried. "Sirius you promised you would leave it" she said and he nodded "does he look hurt no, I didn't do anything" he said and she sighed. She had this strange feeling that something bad was going to happen but she couldn't think what.

Sam and Remus spent there morning walking the grounds before Remus left to go to the shrieking shack, "I'll see you tomorrow love" he said and she nodded "love you" she said "I love you too" he said kissing her before he headed off. Sam sighed heading back towards the castle and back up to the dormitory, she couldn't settle the rest of the night. The eerie feeling she had from early came over her again and she sat looking out the window of the tower looking at the moon. She noticed something moving down on the grass below and she squinted her eyes and they widened seeing it was snape and he was heading towards the whomping willow. "Shit!" She cursed grabbing her wand and ran out her room leaving a bewildered Lilly and Kells behind, she had never ran so fast in her life. She felt her legs carried her in the direction she needed, down the stairs through secret passageways and across the grounds. She was nearing the willow when she heard the howl of the werewolf and the blood drained from her face knowing he would attack snape, she ran as fast as she could to see snape backing back from the tree and the werewolf emerging from the tunnel baring its teeth and growling. "Remus no!" Sam screamed running over as he lifted a paw to swipe at snape but she jumped between them and the werewolf growled but slowly lowered its claw. "Sam" snape said grabbing her arm and Remus growled again "don't touch me sev, just go. Run" Sam said quietly and he looked shocked "what?!" He said and she heard footsteps running "Snape cmon you need to go now!" James said grabbing his arm "but what about her?" Snape said "if he was going to kill her he would have done it by now" Sirius said. While they stood arguing Remus made his way over to Sam and she took a deep breath as he sniffed her hair and her clothes and finally settled where her mark was and ripped her top to expose it before licking the mark. Sam felt her whole body shake, she was terrified but she knew he would never hurt her. The werewolf identified her as his mate, he would never do anything to harm her intentionally "you all need to get out of here, I'll look after him" Sam said.

The boys dragged a fighting snape away and Sam squeezed when the werewolf grabbed her by her waist and swung her over his shoulder and carried her down the tunnel. He took her to the bedroom and threw her on the bed climbing on next to her and nudged her to lay on her side. Sam frowned there was nothing in the books that mentioned this, it seemed as though he was human and not a beast. It cuddled Sam into his arms and Sam sighed figuring it wanted her to stay in it's arms where it knew she was safe. It let out a low howl before closing its eyes and drew in a deep breath of Sams scent, relaxing.


	14. Chapter 14

The next morning Sam woke up and she felt Remus arm wrapped tightly round her waist, "Remus we gotta wake up" she said shaking him and he groaned "sorry love" she said and he opened his eyes as she got up off the bed and picked up his clothes. He sat on the bed with his head in his hands, he couldn't believe what he almost did last night. If Sam hadn't of came along he would have killed snape, Sam broke him from his thoughts kneeling down in front of him. "Remus what's wrong?" She asked seeing tears in his eyes "I'm no good for you Sam, you could have seriously got hurt last night" he said and she shook her head and laughed "Remus the wolf won't do a thing to me, it knows I'm it's mate" she said running her hand through his hair "I'm safe with you" she added kissing him making Remus smile slightly "anyway now you've marked me you can't get rid of me" she said and Remus chuckled.

"What are we going to do about snape, he's not stupid I'm sure he's worked it out by now what I am" he said and Sam nodded "I know it I'm sure Dumbledore will have sorted that out, he will have talked to snape" she said and Remus sighed and nodded "ok" he said and she smiled and stood up and Remus pulled his clothes on before they headed back to the castle. Just as they were making their way across the grounds Sirius and James were making their way down "there you guys are, we were worried sick when Sam didn't come back last night" James said "as you can see I'm fine and in one piece" she said and Sirius went over and gave her a hug. "I'm sorry guys, it's all my fault" Sirius said and Sam and Remus frowned "what do you mean all your fault?" Sam asked and Sirius stepped back "I thought I'd pull a prank on snape and hunted to him about the tunnel to the shrieking shack" he said "what when you knew Remus would be there! Are you an idiot!" Sam snapped shoving him "Sam whoa stop" Remus said pulling her back.

"He doesn't realise what he's done Remus! He could have killed snape!" Sam said and Remus frowned "I do realise Sam because it would have been blood on my hands not anyone else's, yes he shouldn't have done it but there's nothing we can do about it now. There's no point on us falling out because of it" he said and she sighed frustrated "guys I don't want you two to fight over this" Sirius said and James sighed "look it was a long night last night let's all go have some breakfast and we can talk about it after lessons today" he said and Remus nodded "good idea" he said guiding Sam back to the castle and the boys followed. They headed to their dorms and washed and changed before heading down to the great hall for breakfast, just as they were heading into the great hall they bumped into snape who wouldn't look at any of them. "Sev..." Sam started but he rushed off in the opposite direction from the great hall and when she went to follow Remus tugged at her hand "no I need to talk to him" she said pulling her hand out his grip.

She ran off and went in the direction of snape, she knew there was one place in the castle that he always went to when he wanted to be alone and that was the dungeons. She headed down and found him in one of the unused classrooms "sev I want to talk about last night" she said and he shook his head "Sam it's fine Dumbledore told me everything I promise I won't tell anyone" he said and she sighed "can you at least look at me while your talking" she said and he looked up at her. "Are you ok?" She asked and he nodded "I got one hell of a shock but I'm fine" he said and she nodded "I'm glad" she said and he smiled. "We were always better off as friends anyway" he said and she chuckled "well I know you were never really in love with me, I know you were just trying to get over Lilly" she said and snape sighed looking down at his hands "I don't think I ever will" he said and Sam looked at him sadly.

"It hurts seeing her with James doesn't it" she said and he nodded "like hell" he said "you know if you ever want to talk I'm here" she said and he nodded "I know but I think for now it's best if we don't hang out, I don't want to get on the wrong side of Remus" he said and Sam nodded "he can be protective but that's just the wolfs nature" she said and he nodded "you better head back before he comes looking for you" he said.

Sam sighed knowing that was the end of their conversation and little did she know it would be there last. Over the next coming months they were all engrossed with the revision for their exams, between revising and their patrols it didn't give Sam and Remus much free time and when they had it they used it to their full advantage. Sam began noticing that nearer the moon Remus began to become more touchy and when they did have sex he couldn't stop kissing her stomach afterward mumbling words against it. It was the early hours of Sunday morning and the Gryffindors party for the seventh years as their last blow out before their exams started was dying down, couples moved to more private locations and some who were too drunk to go to their rooms passed out in the common room. Sam and Remus however had snuck out and were in the astronomy tower looking out at the moon "it's tonight isn't it" she said and Remus nodded "yeah well Sunday night is the full moon" he said wrapping his arms round her waist "see there" he said pointing out "it looks full but it's just not quite there" he added and she nodded relishing in the feel of his arms around her.

"I can't believe our exams start this week" she said and he nodded "I know it's crazy" he said kissing her neck causing her to giggle. "Remus" she said trying to push him off but he grabbed her hands and kissed her, Sam could never resist him and he pinned her against the wall and Sam moaned into his mouth. He lifted her and she wrapped her legs round his waist and Sam heard him rip her underwear off "I love when you wear skirts" he said holding up the shreds of her underwear "you owe me a new pair" she teased and he slid his jeans and boxers down. Remus went to thrust "whoa there Remus the charm" she said and he shook his head "no charm" he growled kissing her neck and began sucking her mark. "Remus...I...I...cant...ohh god fuck it" sam stuttered out before crashing her lips to his and he smirked and thrusted. It didn't take them long to hit their highs at the frenzied pace Remus was going and they collapsed to the floor in a heap Sam in Remus lap.

Remus placed his hand on Sams stomach and buried his head in her neck "baby Sam, I want a baby" he whispered and she sighed. This is what she was afraid of, the warning Dumbledore had given them and it was too late now. They eventually got up and Remus seemed to come back to himself "did he take over again?" He asked quietly and she nodded "yeah but it's fine love, don't worry" she said giving him a quick kiss to reassure him even though she was freaking out on the inside. She was supposed to be going off to do her healer training after she graduated but if she got pregnant she wouldn't be able to, she knew Remus was going to have a hard time finding a job and keeping it while keeping his lycanthropy a secret. They headed back to the dorms and when it came to the stairs Remus gave her hand a tug "Come stay with me, we'll only get a couple of hours anyway" he said and she shook her head "I'm going to shower before getting a couple of hours, I'll see you at breakfast" she said and he frowned "but..." he started but she cut him off "Remus your just getting possessive because of the moon" she said "go get a couple of hours, it'll be a long night for you" she said and he sighed and nodded "ok" he said kissing her and they went their separate ways.


	15. Chapter 15

The next couple of weeks dragged by and they hardly spent any time together at all, everyone was so busy with their exams and last minute revision that they didn't have time to hang out. It was the morning of Sams last exam and she felt sick, she headed down to the great hall for breakfast and got seated next to Remus and he frowned "what's wrong?" He asked "I feel sick" she said cuddling into his side and Remus kissed her head and began sniffing. Sam frowned "Remus stop people's watching" she said "you smell different" he said. "What?" She asked "there something different" he said standing up "where you going?" She asked "we're going" he said taking her hand and Sam sighed "Remus where we going?" She asked as he dragged her out the great hall "hospital wing, Pomfrey needs to check you out" he said and she shook her head "it's pre exam nerves, I'll be fine after I eat toast" she said and he shook his head "no it's something else Sam, I can feel it" he said.

She was too tired to argue with him so she let him drag her to the hospital wing, they headed in and Pomfrey came out her room and rushed over "ohh you don't look well at all" she said to Sam and Sam sighed "I feel sick but I'm sure I'll be fine" she said and Pomfrey shook her head "nonsense go sit on the bed" she said and Remus guided Sam over to the bed and helped her get settled. Madam Pomfrey came over and started waving her wand about and frowned when everything came back clear. "I wonder" she said waving her wand once more and her eyes widened "well I know why your sick" she said "see I told you there was something" Remus said and Sam rolled her eyes "is it stomach bug, I've got an exam this afternoon and I can't miss it" she said and madam Pomfrey shook her head "I see you two have been busy, miss black is pregnant" madam Pomfrey said with a stern look and Sam sighed closing her eyes while Remus went as white as a sheet "s...she's pregnant?" He asked and Pomfrey nodded "now you know I will have to make your head of house aware?" She asked "what why? We've only a couple of weeks left of school can't we just pretend we didn't know" Sam said and Pomfrey shook her head "afraid not now stay here both of you" she said headed to her office.

"Sam what are we going to do? We haven't even planned what we're going to do once we leave school" Remus said panicked and Sam took his hand "Remus look at me it's going to be fine ok" she said and he nodded sitting down next to her. "We're going to be in a lot of trouble aren't we?" He asked "considering Dumbledore warned us yes" she said and he nodded "I'm guessing this happened the night in the astronomy tower?" He said and Sam nodded "I think so" she said. They sat in silence and eventually Dumbledore and McGonagall came in with knowing looks "we're sorry" Sam said "it was going to happen sooner or later" McGonagall said "I thought sooner" Dumbledore said and they looked at him in shock. "We will however like to keep this a secret that means no telling anyone else" Dumbledore said and sam and Remus nodded "we would like that too" Remus said and Dumbledore nodded "why don't you two come to my office and we can discuss your plans for when you leave" he said and Sam sighed and nodded "we haven't got a plan, we're screwed" she said "lucky for you, you have nine months to sort something out. Now come along" he said and Remus helped Sam off the bed and they followed Dumbledore to his office. They spent most of the morning there discussing what they were going to do and they had finally came up with a plan, this reassured sam and Remus that they were going to be fine and Sam headed for her last exam that afternoon.

Her head was mince and she couldn't focus, they maybe had sorted out a plan but she was still pregnant. She came out her exam and Remus was waiting for her "how'd you do?" He asked "not good" she said and he sighed and kissed her head wrapping his arm round her waist. "I'm sorry" Remus said and she shook her head "don't be, it was both of us" she said and he shook his head "it wasn't Sam, it was the wolf wasn't it" he said quietly and Sam gave him a look "I don't care Remus, I might not show it just now but I am excited. We're going to have a baby together, we made it together so it only sees fit" she whispered and he smiled and nodded. "Our baby" he said grinning and she nodded as they headed outside "have you finished all your exams?" Sam asked heading to the tree they sat at when they finally admitted their feelings together. "Yeah I've done all mine and so have the guys" he said as she cuddled into his side, he kissed her head "that's good, it's scary thinking we're not going to be back next year" she said and he smiled and nodded "yeah but it's exciting too" he said and she smiled "yeah it is" she said. They relaxed in their spot for a while until Sam sat up "what's wrongs?" He asked "I want to mark this tree, this is our spot" she said and he chuckled as she took out her wand "what you going to put our initials and a heart?" He asked and Sam chuckled "maybe or I could put a moon" she said and he rolled his eyes as she moved him and raised her wand. He stood up and wrapped his arms round her waist and smiled seeing her do his initials with a moon and then her initials with a heart "our spot" she said "out spot" Remus said kissing her.


	16. Chapter 16

It was the day of their graduation and all the seventh years were kitted up in their full robes and hats for their graduation ceremony. Sam was making her way into the boys dormitory and they were pulling their hats on "it's sad thinking we're leaving tomorrow" she said and the boys chuckled "but we're going onto bigger and better things" Sirius said and Sam nodded "yeah we are" she said. Remus smiled taking her hand "let's go for a walk before we go to the hall for the ceremony" he said and Sam smiled "sure" she said and they headed out. Sam could feel that Remus was nervous about something but couldn't figure out what was wrong, they stopped at their tree and Remus turned to Sam and took a deep breath.

"Is everything ok?" Sam asked and Remus nodded "yeah it's just I've got something to say" he said, he grinned at Sam before getting down on one knee. Sam gasped as he pulled out a ring box and he opened it, "Sam I don't want you thinking I'm just doing this because your pregnant because I'm not, I love you so much. Will you marry me?" He asked and Sam nodded unable to find words. "Yes!" She squeaked out in excitement and Remus grinned standing up and slipped the ring on her finger and Sam kissed him. "I love you too" she said and he grinned "everything's perfect now" he said and she giggled. They stayed out there for a little while longer before heading inside and made their way to the great hall with all the other seventh years.

They took their seats and Dumbledore gave his graduation speech "I have seen you all grow from little first years to mature seventh years, now some of you have matured more than others" he started with a look to the marauders who all laughed "but even though you have all grown to become great witches and wizards and I am proud of every single one of you. It is now you set off into the big world and make a name for yourselves" he finished and everyone clapped. Professor McGonagall called everyone up alphabetical to receive their certificates and when the last person got theirs Dumbledore stood up again "I wish you all well in your ventures" he said and Sam felt tears welling up. This was it she was now a adult, she could leave home and be with the man she loved even though her family despised him. Everyone began to gather outside the hall and Sam caught Remus hand "you think I could come stay at yours when we leave?" She asked and Remus grinned and nodded "course you can, mums dying to meet you" he said pulling her closer "we still have to tell her we're news" he said and she nodded "will she be mad?" She asked worried "as long as I'm happy my mum will be too" he said.

"Guys cmon we're going to get our picture taken the five of us" Sirius said and he hustled them all together and they got their photo taken "why don't you guys go get your girlfriends in it too?" Sam suggested and they nodded and they got one big group photo taken. "Is that what I think it is?" Kells grinned grabbing Sams hand "Remus proposed?!" Lilly said and the guys looked shocked "you didn't tell us moony!" James said and Sirius shook his head "no he kept that quiet" he said and Remus scratched the back of his neck nervously "surprise" he said and they chuckled "congrats" Sirius said giving him a quick hug.

The boys end of school party was in full swing and Sam and Remus were alone in the bedroom and Remus was rubbing Sams stomach and talking to the baby "what are you now?" He asked "two months, come next month there might be a bump" she said and he grinned "I can't wait" he said. "Still a while to go yet" she said and he nodded "I know but it will fly by, do you think they'll be like me?" He asked and Sam shrugged "I don't know, the book never really mentioned anything about it. But I think it should be fine, I don't think they will have your furry problem" she said and he chuckled "I was actually meaning so you think they'll look like me" he said and Sam laughed.

"Sorry, I'm sure they will" she said and he smiled and wrapped his arm round her waist and pulled her closer to cuddle "I love you so much sam" he said "I love you too Remus" she said snuggling in closer.


End file.
